when you're gone to chaos
by Rozyx
Summary: Sarah had returned from her journey through the labyrinth. Now she has to deal with the hardships of having a life where nobody believes her. Her friends from the labyrinth haven't been around and now she is alone. Story of her life and dealing with dreams of a man she once loathed.
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer- I don't own anything written here except what came from my imagination.**

"Sarah" came the whisper.

She hadn't heard that voice in 2 years 7 months and 16 days. Now, at the exact stroke of midnight of her 18th birthday, He called out to her. She looked around her room as she franticly searched to find where his voice came from. She searched for what felt like an eternity, even though it was barely a couple minutes. He wasn't there. She fell backwards onto the floor, and waited for the tears.

She was losing it. She had to be for her dream to start to become reality. For so long she'd dream of hearing him cry out for her as she desperately searched the darkened labyrinth. Screaming his name, begging for him to forgive her, but she never did she find him. Even when she made it to his ruins of a castle he was never to be found. It felt like there was nothing to find. As if that world never existed.

It does though. She knows because she still has a scar from where sir Didymus tripped and stabbed her with his tiny spear when he was showing off his battle skills once. She tried to call on her friends ever chance she had. However, sometime last year they disappeared, or at least they didn't show up when she called upon them anymore. As if they never existed.

She misses them so much, and even more so does she misses him. The whisperer in the dark. The one who she thought she loathed. How could she wish for him to appear after what they had been through? He put her through hell, almost turned her brother into a goblin, he took part of her memory for a time, He hurt her friend for helping her.

She remembered the ball dream he gave her after she ate that peach. She never wanted to feel so empty inside. She feels like a piece of her is missing. Ever since she first read the book "labyrinth" he was there. That is until she had defeated the incredulous labyrinth and proved him powerless to her. She didn't realize it until he flew away that night that he had been watching over her. She wants him in ways nobody could imagine she could.

"I wish- I wish the goblin king… that, Jareth… was here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

-3 months earlier-

She awoke with a start. Just like she always does. She was tired of crying but the tears still came. She didn't want to get up but she had too. She has a big day at school today. Today was the day that she had to make up detention. If she skipped again she would be expelled. If that happened then her father, step-mother, and shrink would send her "psycho school." They already had her on anti-depressants and anti-psychotics. With all the crying each time she awoke and when she tries to call upon her friends they thought she was a depressed schizophrenic.

"Sarah! Are you up? You are going to be late for school." Came the voice of her dad from the other side of her door.

"I'll be down in a minute." She yelled. Dreading it the whole way, she rushed to get ready for another day of hell. The whole school knew her as a freak and either feared her snapping or thought her an easy target. So while half the school pretended to not be afraid, but still turn white and brisk away, the other half mocked and tried to make her believe that she was a of the worst things they did was steal her homework. She was smart enough to have a full ride to oxford if she wanted. Her peers knew this. So did teachers but they didn't want the trouble of being involved. So she was barely passing almost all her classes.

After she got dressed in a white button up and jeans she turned the handle of her bedroom door and stopped. She felt a breeze. That wasn't right. 'Did I leave my window open?' she thought. Even though she knew that she didn't. Her door wasn't open either so it couldn't be from the other side.

She turned around. It was coming from her open window. She rushed to it. There was nothing outside. She looked around her room. Nobody was there. 'How did-' "Sarah! Come on!" her dad interrupted her thoughts as he burst into her room.

"Yeah." She said and closed her window.

She arrived at school 15 minutes later and ran to her classroom. If she was late to history then grumpy bat "Mrs. Fritz" would lock the door and not let her in. She just favored Sarah that way. She made it with 10 seconds to spare. She plopped down in her seat and tried to ignore the people moving away and deciding who'll take her homework today. She went through out her day hating school. Except lunch, gym, and English class. Her English and gym teachers stand up for her and the cafeteria lady lets her eat in the kitchen.

Finally school let out. She didn't mind detention. It's the only place people ignore her because they just really don't care. Well except the school rebel, Sam. He was the only one in school to look at her like a woman. She looked at herself in the mirror and say she really was beautiful. No more baby fat and she had a figure. Her nightly routine of yoga helped with that.

She normally skipped detention until now. She would force herself to throw up or fake a bad period. She wouldn't have done so if it weren't for the decorations of the mythology classroom where detention was held. It was decorated with goblins, dwarfs, fairies, trolls, and one class pet. A white barn owl. It seemed to stare at her. Though she was sure it was all in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Jareth. She so wished to release him.

Finally the day was over. She was packing her bag and getting ready to leave when Sam stopped her.

"Hey there." He said.

She was dumbstruck. Someone that was a hot, same age as her, smart, guy student was talking to her. She tried to compose herself "H-hi. What did you- I mean what is it?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out some time."

Was this happening. She had never had a guy ask her out. She didn't know if she could talk so she just nodded and discreetly pinched her leg to make sure this was real.

"Cool. Meet me back here after school tomorrow."

Again she nodded, still not trusting her voice. She feared squealing like a little girl in from of him. So she just watched him exit the room before slowly heading outside herself. As soon as she stepped outside the school building she saw her dad waiting to pick her up and was swept back to reality. There was no way he'd let his freak of a child go out on a date. Even more so with the school rebel. She'd have to think of something fast or she would have to face the fate of feeling forever alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

She got in the car looking calm and cool as if nothing happened. She showed no signs of just how panic stricken she really was.

"How was school, hun?" Her dad asked after a couple minutes of driving in attempts to break the silence.

"It was ok I guess. I have to stay late after school tomorrow to make up more detentions." She lied. She normally wasn't so good at lying because the extra meds she took made her a little self-conscious.

"Really? I didn't think they had them on Fridays. I thought it was only Monday through Thursday." He had hinted, as if he could sense her lie. But by some miracle it sounded so convincing.

"It normally isn't but I have so many to make up that the teacher told me she'd let me stay tomorrow to make up for it then as well. She thought it'd also be a good idea to have me make up some class stuff then too. So I'll call you when it's over ok?" She wasn't lying on some things. She did normally do class make up with the detention teacher, but only during lunch on Fridays. She just didn't ever let anyone else know. If any of the other students found out she wouldn't have any work to ever turn in.

"Ok" he sighed, "just don't let it get later than 7 o' clock. That will give you 3 and half hours. I expect to see a better report card next time, understood?"

"Gottcha dad." She could barely believe it. She was going out with Sam and she successfully lied all within one day. "Hey dad, thanks."

"For what? Letting you stay after for a reason like that? I wouldn't be a very good father if I didn't what was best for my daughter."

She smiled at that. He never did anything without thinking of her. She really was her daddy's little girl, and she did nothing but make him worry. She wouldn't let go of her smile though. Because she didn't want him to look at her and frown too.

When she got home she ran upstairs and picked out an outfit for tomorrow. She did this for about an hour before deciding to wear an emerald green and silver necklace that she adored with a white V-neck and a knee length blue jean skirt with black flats. She liked the outfit and hoped Sam did too.

"Sarah, why you dressing up so pretty?" came a small voice from behind her. She turned to see toby standing in her bedroom doorway. Ever since the labyrinth she always did everything she could for toby without question. What could she do when she almost lost him forever from her own selfishness?

"I thought it'd be, you know, good for a change?" it came out sounding like a question. She could tell he knew she was lying but he simple ran to his pigsty of a nursery and came back with a paper bracelet with smiley faces on it. "Toby I love it thank you." She gave him a big hug before she told him that she had to do homework. He left her be while she did this for about 30 minutes. She was smart after all, so she knew all the answers, and that made her not take very long to do it. She decided to try to call up her friends again. It hadn't worked for so long but she never lost heart. She went to her vanity mirror and called out "hoggle, ludo, sir Didymus? Anyone there?" She tried for another half hour before her dad called her down to dinner.

She considered not eating but decided it'd be best not to overeat tomorrow. She didn't want to seem like a freak and a pig when she had a date. The memory of Sam asking her out made her smile.

After dinner she went back upstairs to read for a while. She could barely concentrate but she did manage to get through a few chapters before 9. She did her nightly yoga routine around that time and tonight was no exception. She does this for an hour before getting ready for bed. She plopped her head down on her pillow and thought of Sam. Soon after she fell asleep when the whisper came.

"Sarah" the spine tingling voice called. She ran through the labyrinth in hopes of finding him.

"Why do you hide? I'm right here. Please, show me, I need you to. Please!" What was she begging for in her dream she never seemed to know. All she knew was only he could show her what she needed. That she needed him for reasons she could not yet tell. "You can't die! You just can't do that when I'm right here!" wait, what was she yelling to him? Was he, the almighty goblin king dying? No way that could be right?

"Sarah" came the whisper, but fading. It was like he was going farther away. She ran faster, trying with all her might to catch up. However, it was all in vain. He wasn't here and she knew it.

"No!" she woke up screaming. That was the first and only time that dream ever appeared in such a way. She never before begged him not to die, because she didn't know he was. However when she woke up, she felt like it was true. She felt like he was dying because of something. She couldn't stop shaking. She wanted to cry. She wanted so much to run out of the house and just keep running. She just didn't know where she could run too.

The alarm said 7 o' clock. She needed to get up and get dressed. She just didn't know if she could do it. She didn't want to really. However when her dad yelled for her to get downstairs she couldn't help it. She loved her father and didn't want to scare him with the sight of her at this moment. She was whiter than an emo coated in flour and sweating more than a fat guy on a step master. Her obvious she was crying face is old news but it still added to the horror film killer she was portraying.

School flew by and she walked outside to go home. Her dad's car wasn't outside. She stared at the parking spot he was always in with a confused expression.

"Hey, Sarah! You didn't forget our date did you?" came a voice from behind her. She turned astounded and it hit her then. She was going out with Sam today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

"Of c-course I didn't forgot… I mean forget." She said and regretted it as soon as he burst out laughing. Her red stained cheeks turned a little redder. "So what did you have in mind for our date anyways, or did you not think about it." She said trying to change the subject.

"I thought we might go to the arcade. You look stressed out all the time. Thought it'd be a good change of pace." He said and shrugged. She had to admit it did sound like fun. She never had been to an arcade but thought it couldn't be that hard. She was right and wrong.

She was great at the fighter games and terrible at the shooters. She was great at the dancing game and the whack-a-mole game was a major challenge. She laughed and lost herself to the fun. How long had it been since she had this much fun? She saw the clock said twenty minutes until seven. She had to hurry. She convinced Sam to drop her off at the school. He tried to drop her off at home but she couldn't think of how to explain that to her dad. She was just about to jump out of the car when Sam grabbed her arm gently. He pulled her towards him and something soft touched her virgin lips. His eyes were so close. That could only mean that the warm and soft thing touching her mouth was his. He had kissed her.

He was kissing her and all she could think of was the taste. It tasted like vinegar. It was such a disgusting taste that if it wasn't for the shock of being kissed she would have pulled away a long time ago. If it wasn't for the car alarm going off across the street she wouldn't have regained her senses. She pushed him away with effort. One look at his face and she knew he was hurt. "Sorry" she said, "that was my first kiss. I was….. surprised."

The hurt faded a little bit from his face. "Don't worry about it. Just next time, you must kiss me." He said with a smile on his face. What could she say to him? She did not want to taste that again, but she didn't want to hurt him when he was nothing but nice.

"Uh, I don't know if I'd know how." She said. It wasn't a lie.

"You won't know until you try. I won't rush you though. I can wait until the next date."

He wanted to go out with her again? She could believe it in a good and bad way. She so wanted to date him. Just was not so keen on the upcoming kiss, because more than tasting like vinegar she felt like she was crumbling. As if she was concrete and the kiss was a jackhammer. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"Ok. See ya." She said and ran to the building. She called her dad and he picked her up. When she got home she ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. With the dream last night and the kiss today she could only come to one conclusion. Today was the worst day in her life so far. Well, except for the day in the labyrinth. That was the worst and best day.

She just wanted to sleep a dreamless sleep at this moment. She didn't want to think or do the extra makeup work she gave herself. She stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to overtake her.

"Sarah?" came a whisper from the door. She just lay there waiting for toby to go away. She loved him but she just didn't want to look at him and remember. She didn't want to remember her friends, the labyrinth, or Jareth. She would reimagine her dream if she did. She could only deal with so much. "I love you." He said and closed the door.

She curled up and went to sleep. Not even bothering with doing her yoga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

She woke up with much reluctance. She wanted to go back to sleep and dream of him calling out to her. She spent her weekend sleeping and playing with toby. Not to mention a few chores and going to her shrink. But they couldn't keep the dreaded Monday from coming. She didn't want to have to face Sam. She realized that even if she likes him, she didn't like him like him. She couldn't skip school though.

When she got to school she groaned. There he was, walking towards her with a strange look on his face. "Can we talk?" he said with guilt in his eyes.

"Uh, sure?" she couldn't help being scared of what he could be so guilty over. She thought she didn't want to know. The look on his face showed this was taking courage to say though. She decided then to hear him out. He led her to the broom closet and shut the door behind them.

He stood there looking at everything but her for what seemed like forever. She looked at the watch she was wearing and saw she had five minutes until she had to get to class. "Hey we're gonna be late so if y-"

"I'm gay." He blurted out. Making her blink with shock.

"Then why did you ask me out, or even, kiss me?" she asked.

"Because, no pun intended, I'm still in the closet." She pondered this. She wondered why if you're in the closet do you need to ask someone out. You wouldn't need to unless your parents were anti-gay or…

"Who is it that you like?" she asked.

"Todd Handan" he shyly replied. She saw a little blush. To think the school rebel had a crush on the number one teacher's pet. She smiled at that. "Hey" he interrupted her thoughts, "we can still be friends, right?"

"You'd want to be friends with the school freak?"

"I asked the school freak out, remember?" She grinned ear to ear. She did remember and now she had a friend. For the first time in years.

"Alright, we're friends. Just don't tell my dad we went out once. A delusional daughter like me would never be allowed to date." She didn't know what would happen if her dad found out she lied to him about that.

"Say no more. It's a promise."

"Deal."

She looked at her watch and her eyes boggled. They had 2 minutes to get to the other side of the school building. She grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as her legs would take her without tripping. She reached her class and slung him across the hall to his class. She knew it was his class because of talk at the arcade. They now knew each other's schedules. She sat in her seat and smiled.

At lunch Sam grabbed her arm in greeting and she pulled him to corner of the kitchen, with the lunch lady' permission of course. They talked about guys and rated them.

"What? That meatloaf of a football player is nowhere near as hot as Simon." She argued.

"Cute yes. But that football player actually has a brain."

They laughed and talked as if they had been friends forever. He being her friend had made school a lot better. They defended each other and he showed her ways she never thought of turning in her homework so the lazy butts couldn't steal it. After a couple weeks she introduced him to her dad and he was relieved to see she made a friend.

She wished life would stay this good. She should have known what wishing could do by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

They had been friends for almost 3 months and were having one of their Saturday night sleepovers. Her dad disagreed at first but then he learned that Sam was gay and that him around seemed to help Sarah sleep better. So they had regular sleep overs every weekend and the occasional weekday. At this sleep over they were playing truth or truth. The last time they played truth or dare they burned a house plant so they didn't do dares anymore.

"Your turn." She said. Changing the subject from him teasing her about her sleep mumbling.

"All right. Umm… okay. If Todd randomly walked up to you in the hall and kissed you, what would you do?"

"Uh, die happy. I don't think he would do that though. He is pretty shy." A few weeks ago Todd and Sam got into a heated argument in the privacy of an empty locker room which turned into hot sweet kisses. At least that's how Sam describes them to Sarah. "My turn now and you don't have to answer it fully but you got to give me something about this. Who is this Jareth you keep dreaming about and why do your dreams of him make you cry?" She cringed.

"That's two questions."

"So I'll give you two turns in a row if you answer."

She pondered about it for a while. She really could use someone to talk to about this, but she didn't know if he would believe her or not. Should she take that leap of faith and hope that he'd not call her a liar or say she was crazy. She juggled the pros and cons for awhile and decided they didn't matter. Sam confided in her about a lot of things and she rarely talked to him about personal stuff like this. She decided to tell him. So she showed him the book.

"So you're crushing hard over a fairy tale?"

"It's real. I've been through the labyrinth and fought my way through the goblin city. Jareth is the goblin king." She told him everything from her journey, to her friends, to the goblin king, to the dreams, and the disappearance of everyone of them.

When she finished he looked stunned. She decided to wait for him to reply to this news. It felt great to get this off her chest, but she now wanted to know if he say her in the same light he always did. She crossed her fingers at her side and waited.

Those five minutes of dragged on hell were so silent a pencil drop would sound like a cannon. He finally blinked, opened his mouth, and said "wow. I can see why everyone thinks you're crazy, but you never gave me a reason to doubt you so far. You're not a good liar either so you must be telling the truth. What I don't get is if this, Jareth, put you through all this then why would you cry so much for him?"

She knew the answer to that but wasn't ready to describe her betraying heart to him yet. She wasn't even ready to admit it to herself, so she changed the subject. "nope. It's my turn and I get to ask two questions." He sensed that she really didn't want to talk about this more tonight so he stopped.

They weren't tired in the least bit, so they just talked about school and Todd and read for a while. She picked Romeo and Juliet while he read Labyrinth. She knew it was so he could better understand her story and it made her smile to know he cared. She missed having a friend. Her book wasn't as long as his so she decided to draw.

She sometimes drew pictures of nature. She discovered she wasn't all that bad at it actually. She sometimes drew people too and wanted to draw Jareth for some reason. She was adding the final touches of him in the first outfit he appeared to her in, dark and beautiful. Sam looked over her shoulder to see the drawing.

"who's that?"

"The man who became a whisper."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Sarah awoke to find Sam wasn't there. She thought he went to the bathroom, but he wasn't there. She searched the whole house and he was not there.

"Dad, do know where Sam is?"

"Who's Sam? Are you still half asleep?"

"Dad that's not funny. Where is he?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." She saw the truth in his face. He had either forgotten Sam or-. She didn't even want to think about it. All she knew was she had to find Sam. She knew he wasn't in the house so she got dressed and ran out the front door, leaving a yelling, confused father of hers in the doorway. She went to his house first to find it in ruins, like nobody lived there for many years. She ran to the arcade and the library. She searched all the usual spots, and then the usual spots. She even called up Todd, but he didn't know who she was talking about, or how he got her number.

She searched the entire town over before the cops dragged her home, literally. She put up resistance because she felt that he was in danger. When the policemen finally got her through the front door her parents were so scared looking. She could tell they thought she finally snapped, with her calling out for someone who nobody knew. She convinced the police to call some teachers about him, but nobody ever heard of Sam. After that she tried to run to the school to find his records for proof. Those attempts were put to rest quickly, but she still insisted.

"I can't do this anymore, dear. Please let the institution have her so she can get better. It wears you out too, I know it does." She couldn't believe her ears. Her step-mother wanted to put her in a psycho-ward. She knew they considered her crazy, but this was too much. She punched the police officer holding her back in the face and ran out the door.

"Sarah! Stop!" She didn't look behind her but knew her father was chasing her. She was too wore out so he caught her before she reached the end of the street. She screamed and screamed. That was the last of her strength, and she broke down and cried.

"Please daddy. I'm not crazy. You know I can't lie to save my life so why would I make up everything until now? I need you to believe me. The labyrinth is real, so are hoggle, ludo, and sir Didymus, and Sam. Sam. Where did you go?" She cried and cried. He just held her there on the sidewalk for hours. She felt warm drops on her shoulder from his tears. She clung to him needing him to believe her.

She had been through so much because nobody would believe her. However, her father was the one person's distrust that hurt the most. He was the one she wanted the support from, or rather needed the support from. She could feel how much it hurt him for her to have these "delusions" of fantasy worlds. She would have put all her faith into anything he told her. He could have told her that moose were flying creatures and walking trees carried him away to wonderland for an hour each day. She loved him enough to accept it as truth if he told her that's what had happened.

After hours of just standing there and holding onto each other while crying, he sighed. He kissed her head as more tears fell. She looked up at him knowing he wanted to say something.

"daddy?" he remained silent. "Dad?" she said a after clearing her throat so it'd be louder than the whisper she did first.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." He whispered. "so very sorry."

"why are you apologizing." She thought it was for all the things she'd been put through. "you-"

"I just can't Sarah" he said just as soft. A tear drop rolled down his face.

"I just can't believe any of those things. I tried, but I just can't."

The world seemed to fall down from beneath her feet. He didn't believe her. She felt so cold even when she collapsed onto the hot concrete sidewalk. She couldn't cry anymore. She didn't feel a need to, or rather the world fell down so why did anything matter anymore?

She felt a wind on her shoulder. It warmed her a little, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt someone, somewhere did care enough. She just didn't know what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The next morning she woke up to find herself on a cot. She didn't know where she was. She tried to remember anything at all about getting here. Then it hit her like a train hitting a clown car. She was in the mental hospital. After what had happened with her father she lost all strength and was taken here to "get help" as they put it.

"I see your awake." She looked around to find the source of the voice and saw a doctor staring at her in the doorway to her almost bare assignment of a room. "I'm doctor Who. Yes that's my real name and no not like that sci-fi guy."

Sarah didn't respond, but rather she looked back at the ceiling. The doctor tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't. The most she did was blink and think of all that's happened. Her journey, her friends, The ball dream, Sam, the vinegar kiss, the sleepovers, the disappearance of everything, nobody believing her, her dad. She had been one busy high schooler that's for sure. The doctor left her alone after a while telling her that lunch would be in an hour if she wanted anything.

She didn't want to do anything, but her tummy was growling at her because she didn't yesterday or this morning so she finally got up and went to lunch.

-3 days later-

She became a little more active with all the stored up energy she had. She was afraid of making friends because of not wanting anyone else to disappear. She place a few names to faces though. Like the chronic liar "Lying Lily" as they called her and the bully of the class "Big Mama" as she only lets people call her. She learned not to go near big mama or she'd be sorry. Or so she's told by the other patients.

"great news, sweetie." Dr. Witch said from the entry way to Sarah's bunker. As Sarah got a little more livelier she saw the humor in some on these names. Like doctor who and doctor witch, whom would talk and someone would go "oo ee oo ah ah. Ting tang. Wala wala bing bang." She thought they had their names changed, but in doctor who's office she had her birth certificate to show non-believers. Sarah sometimes wished she had good proof to her words too. Wait, good news? "If you keep up this progress you can go back home. By the end of the week. Isn't that exciting?"

No it was not exciting or great. She smiled anyways. Dr. witch left then and Sarah punched her pillow over and over again. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see her father again after he told he would rather put her away than just accept her story. She could go her life without seeing him again for all she cared, and she meant that full heartedly.

If she was going to not go home she'd only have to not show signs of improvement, right? How hard could that be?

Over the three days she tried to show that she wasn't doing better. The doctors saw through all her attempts though.

"I know it will be hard to face your family again, sweetie. They do love you though, and that is the only reason you're here. Because they want to be at your best. They are just worried, and I'm sure you'll forgive them and you guys will go back to before the whole craziness ordeal." Dr. witch tried to convince her. She wasn't buying into any of the speech. She had to come up with another way.

She went back to room and plotted for hours. She had her plan in her head an hour before lights out. It'd have to work. This was her last shot, or she'd have to go home and face the betrayers.

The next morning at breakfast she sat at the table eating eggs with a spoon. They don't allow sharp objects like forks or knifes on account of the suicidal patients. Her family would be here to get her at noon. She had 5 hours until then. She had all she needed right in her hands. It was now or never.

She got a spoonful of eggs and spotted her target. She aimed and catapulted the eggs. They had a direct hit. They hit big mama right on her ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The hippo of a girl turned around and looked at where the assaulting eggs came from. Sarah stared right at her and smirked at the success. Now all she had to do was survive while she fought the mountain lady. She hoped that for once in years luck was on her side. It was because she was somehow winning this fight. The staff rushed over and separated the girls. Sarah fought on though, awaited the white coat and plush room. It was working she thought as a couple male nurses put the straight-jacket on her and led the still fighting Sarah to the padded room.

After they threw her in and closed the door she stopped. She was in a padded sound-proof room after all. She didn't need to put on a show anymore. She sighed.

She was now alone and contempt with nobody to please or hate. Just her and her dreams in her head. She smiled and enjoyed the silence.

An hour flew by.

Then another.

Then more. She realized her mistake. She forgot that she'd be locked in here for 24 hours as the rules state. She'd get a bathroom break at noon and dinner at six. And another bathroom break right after. But she was stuck here until morning. Oh well, it was well worth it. She decided to sleep.

She awoke in time for dinner and a bathroom break that she desperately needed. Back in the padded room she thought of Jareth. She couldn't help it. She dream of him again. She was consumed with thoughts of him and all they'd been through.

"Sarah" came the whisper.

She hadn't heard that voice in 2 years 7 months and 16 days. Now, at the exact stroke of midnight of her 18th birthday, He called out to her. She looked around her room as she franticly searched to find where his voice came from. She searched for what felt like an eternity, even though it was barely a couple minutes. He wasn't there. She fell backwards onto the floor, and waited for the tears.

She was losing it. She had to be for her dream to start to become reality. She thought she loathed him so how could she wish for him to appear after what they had been through? He put her through hell, almost turned her brother into a goblin, he took part of her memory for a time, He hurt her friend for helping her.

She remembered the ball dream he gave her after she ate that peach. She never wanted to feel so empty inside. She feels like a piece of her is missing. Ever since she first read the book "labyrinth" he was there. That is until she had defeated the incredulous labyrinth and proved him powerless to her. She didn't realize it until he flew away that night that he had been watching over her. She wants him in ways nobody could imagine she could.

"I wish- I wish the goblin king… that, Jareth… was here."

Right as she said that she felt a breeze, and that she wasn't alone.

"Sarah, I am here. I have always been here." She looked and stood up. There he was on the other side of the room. Jareth stood before her just as she remembered him. There was something, however, different.

"y-y-y-" she blubbered.

"yes Sarah I'm here. And yes Sarah I'm no longer living."

She cried for the first time since the incident with her dad. "I love you, Jareth, so why did you have to die."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I know I've put you through so much even after the labyrinth, but I'm always with you Sarah. I'm in your heart, because you've learned to love me back."

She couldn't help the tears. This explained so much about almost everything. The labyrinth and its inhabitants couldn't exist without Jareth, because the labyrinth was a part of him.

"I couldn't live within you until you excepted that you loved me too." He continued. "I love you Sarah and will always watch over you." He seemed to fade.

"Don't go! Please!" she ran up to him and kissed him. He was sweet that she couldn't help praying with all her might that this moment would last, even if she couldn't feel it.

But life isn't so kind and he faded away. She felt his love living within her rapid beating heart and knew she wouldn't love anyone like this ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

-5 years later-

Sarah was so tired as she walked down the hallway to her small apartment. She remembered her father and her picking it out with him not so sure and her loving it. After a month in the mental institution they claimed her "cured of all delusions" and sent her home. She slowly forgave her family and learned to accept life and to let come what may. Never again did she tell anyone about the labyrinth. Never again did she mention Sam who she finally figured out about. The medicine she was taking had a chance of inducing hallucinations. She found it hard but knew it to be true. She still knew the labyrinth was real though.

She reached the apartment tired from a long day at work at the local theatre where she directed stage performances. She put the key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door to be greeted by a wind and a ruin of a labyrinth. She stood there wide eyed. Then realized it might vanish if she didn't enter, so she did the only sanely logical thing she could think of. She ran straight towards it.

At the gate she was greeted by sickly, weak looking friends of hers. How did they still live and the labyrinth exist? Didn't they disappear with Jareth's death, she thought.

"My lady, we waited for you, because you see… well, you remember when we said that you could call upon us if you ever needed us-" Sir Didymus started.

"Sarah help friends" ludo cried.

"we aint existin' without Jareth's heart cause this world can't exist without it, ya see." Hoggle finished.

"What does that have to-" She remembered that Jareth lived within her now. She realized that she had become the new ruler of the labyrinth or it would all disappear.

She thought of her family and thought of her friends. If she left now she could life a happy normal life and see her family often. If she stayed she would be keeping all this alive.

The decision wasn't hard. She loved her family but she couldn't leave them to die. She was the new goblin queen.


End file.
